


согласно или вопреки

by stillwearit



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amy is my favourite girl, Gary is finally punched in the face, Happy Ending, M/M, Philosophy my philosophy, Romance, Simon is being stupid and cute, Soulmates, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwearit/pseuds/stillwearit
Summary: Саймона никто не назвал бы романтиком, но только потому, что он не любил дурацкий мир, решивший всё за него.Соулмейт-AU с первыми фразами на запястьях и попытками изменить предначертанное.





	согласно или вопреки

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте поставить лайк на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8596502) :)

Романтиком Саймона Монро мог назвать разве что он сам.

Ну а кого, доживи он до тридцати, ни разу не озадачившись поиском своей родственной души, называли бы романтиком? Даже временных отношений, по слухам, он давно не заводил, хотя это было очень популярной практикой среди тех, кто находится «в ожидании». А Саймон уже попросту не ждал ничего.

Когда его запястье ещё было чистым, Саймон уже понимал, что отношения, построенные на основе какого-то решения свыше, не для него. Не только потому, что он не доверял этому решению, но и потому, что оно попросту лишало его права выбора. Никакого духа авантюризма, никаких загадок и никакого постепенно зарождающегося чувства влюблённости. О таком снимали фильмы, пока в реальности у каждого десятого восемнадцатилетнего подростка на запястье появлялось «Привет», после чего тот ночами ломал голову, придумывая какую-нибудь неожиданную колкую остроту для первого знакомства, чтобы по ней потом его опознал соулмейт. Придумывать фразы для соулметки вошло в моду, и запястья повсеместно усыпали бессмысленные наборы слов, иногда складывающиеся в предложения, а иногда нет.

Саймон не разделял такого ажиотажа. Как будто с окончанием поисков родственной души начиналась беззаботная, полная только любви и радостей жизнь. Как будто связь соулмейтов действительно была каким-то чудом господним и упустить такой шанс было бы грехом. Как будто после этого не нужно было вкладываться в отношения. Как будто его родители были счастливы, как и ещё сотни пар, сложившиеся благодаря судьбе.

Если ты любишь человека, ты с ним будешь, согласно метке или вопреки ей, — вот, как он считал.

Не удивительно, что Саймон пришёл в бешенство, взглянув на своё запястье утром собственного восемнадцатилетия. Его родственная душа была из _таких_, она тоже сочинила дурацкую фразочку, чтобы не дай бог суженый нигде не потерялся. С огромным трудом он тогда подавил желание вырезать кусок кожи с аккуратными чёрными буквами и смыть в унитаз.

Что ж, не повезло его родственной душе, что он не собирался на эту фразочку отзываться.

Сперва он старался строить отношения с теми, кто был ему симпатичен, но каждый раз исход был один из двух: либо ему говорили, что встретили свою родственную душу, и бросали; либо те, чья родственная душа уже умерла, заявляли, что рано или поздно Саймон от них уйдёт, и тоже бросали. В конце концов он перестал пытаться и даже поверил, что ему всё равно.

Так наркотики заменили ему романтику, и Саймон стал прятать руки в длинных рукавах — сразу по нескольким причинам. И передозировка не была неожиданным исходом такой жизни, даже наоборот, сам себе Саймон мог признаться, что специально закупался где попало и никогда не был аккуратен, высчитывая дозу. Хуже всего было то, что и это, видимо, спланировали за него.

Он воскрес. Несколько лет бродил отвратительным, пожирающим других людей чудовищем, но даже тогда его не убили. Его поймали, поставили диагноз _синдром частичной смерти_ и вылечили, хотя на здорового человека он всё равно не был похож. Очень уж бледное лицо, а глаза белые, безжизненные, с рваными чёрными зрачками. Его отправили домой, вручив косметический набор из тонального крема и голубых линз и сказав, что это подарок судьбы.

Отец, выгнавший его из дома в первую же ночь после выписки, так не считал.

Тогда Саймон стал слоняться по городу, из паба в паб, думая, как быть дальше. Потом переехал, только бы подальше от родного дома. Пытался найти жильё, но даже оттуда, куда пускали, его спустя какое-то время гнали, потому что устроиться на работу и оплачивать квартиру не получалось. Это продолжалось, пока в одном старом заведении с названием «Вторая жизнь» он не обнаружил нескольких других больных СЧС. Они познакомили его ещё с несколькими. А потом ещё. Оказалось, этот паб был чем-то вроде безопасного пространства, здесь можно было не носить крем и линзы, не притворяться, что пьёшь пиво и закусываешь чёрствыми гренками. Можно было наконец обсудить происходящее с теми, кто понимает. С _бессмертными_, как они сами себя называли.

А ещё можно было забыть о дурацких смазанных буквах на посиневшем запястье, потому что никому здесь не было до них дела. Люди, которым судьба подарила вторую жизнь, как-то легко забывали о том, что в прошлой жизни она подарила им ещё и любовь. Какое счастье, что при воскрешении никто не получал новую соулметку. Всё те же старые, расплывшиеся слова, больше похожие на кляксу, чем на осмысленное предложение.

И Саймону действительно почти удалось забыть. Пока…

— Извините, вы сидите на моей могильной плите.

Прозвучало оглушительно, будто в тишине кладбища кто-то лопнул воздушный шарик. Как бы глубоко ни был Саймон погружён в свои мысли, он ни за что не пропустил бы это мимо ушей. Правда, он ожидал, что заговорит первым. Что ж, не всем ожиданиям было суждено оправдаться, но он слишком долго готовился к этой встрече, чтобы нечаянно ляпнуть что-то кроме давно задуманного:

— Привет. — Саймон наконец обернулся на голос.

— Да, прости. — Парень в куртке грязного защитного цвета и бледно-коричневых штанах спускался с пригорка и переставлял ноги так, будто они у него не сгибались до конца. На вид ему было лет двадцать, одну руку держал в кармане, а в открытом выражении лица читалась растерянность. Когда он подошёл, стало видно слой тонального крема на коже, и Саймон невольно усмехнулся. Мог ли он подумать в свои восемнадцать, что слова на его запястье будут иметь буквальный смысл. — Привет.

Он остановился, замявшись, и Саймон медленно слез с могильной плиты, наклоняясь и читая большие золотые буквы.

— Кирен Уокер, как я понимаю? — Он поднял взгляд, снова рассматривая своего соулмейта, об этом даже не догадывавшегося. Кирен был красивым, юным, и, кажется, растерянность на его лице не была отражением эмоции, это просто было его лицо. Глаза из-за линз казались ещё больше, внутренние уголки бровей были слегка приподняты, а синие потрескавшиеся губы приоткрыты, будто он хотел ещё что-то сказать. Наверное, по привычке из прошлой жизни, когда ещё нужно было дышать и рот для этого подходил ничуть не хуже носа. — Меня зовут Саймон. Часто ходишь к себе на могилу?

— А ты к незнакомцам? — Тонкие губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке, но Кирен тут же как будто стушевался. Может, его смущал вид Саймона: без линз, без крема, только мертвенно бледная кожа и жутковатые глаза. — Нет, вообще, я к… другу.

Тогда Саймон обратил внимание на цветок, который Кирен держал в другой руке. Белая гвоздика. Он кивнул. На самом деле, пора было уже попрощаться и оставить Кирена одного, но всё-таки было очень любопытно, почему именно его напророчили ему в пару. Что в нём было такого особенного, что им двоим из всех людей судьба подарила вечность?

— Откуда ты? — спросил Кирен, начиная медленно идти и как бы приглашая Саймона следовать за ним. — Не помню, чтобы видел тебя в Роартене.

— С того света, — уклончиво ответил Саймон, задумчиво глядя на его ссутулившуюся спину. — Неплохое место, но там не продают ирисок.

— Жаль тогда, что тебе их нельзя. — Кирен обернулся, и Саймон уловил мимолётную тень улыбки на его губах. На секунду он перестал выглядеть таким растерянным.

— Мне всегда было их нельзя — пломбы. Но знаешь что? — Они поравнялись. — Меня никогда это не останавливало.

Они остановились у могилы Рика Мэйси, Кирен вставил гвоздику в небольшой букет, уже кем-то оставленный здесь, и сел на землю. Саймон остался стоять и опустил взгляд на плиту, показывающую две даты рождения и две даты смерти. Он решил пока не спрашивать.

— _Пускай аэроплан, свой объясняя вой, начертит в небесах «Он мёртв» над головой?_ — прочитал он вместо этого надгробную надпись и обернулся к Кирену.

— Я выбирал, — подтвердил тот его догадку. — Предложил его матери, и она одобрила. Сказала, раз она выбрала мужу, то пусть и Рику выберет его… Мне нравится это стихотворение.

Саймон присел на корточки рядом с плитой и заглянул Кирену в лицо. Снова осквернять сидением на надгробиях чьи-то могилы не хотелось, тем более что для него это добром, видимо, не заканчивалось.

— Вы были вместе? — зачем-то спросил он. Он и так догадался, но почему-то хотелось это услышать. Вот только услышал он даже больше, чем ожидал.

— Он был моим соулмейтом.

Саймон пожалел, что не сел нормально, потому что на секунду опасно покачнулся, едва успев опереться на надгробие. Возможно ли, что он?.. Нет, не могло в мире существовать двух историй знакомства, начавшихся с вытатуированных у Саймона на запястье слов. А вот таких, как у Кирена, — сколько угодно. Многие говорили при встрече «Привет», но был ли теперь Саймон так уверен, что именно это слово было на коже у Кирена? Могла ли судьба отобрать у Саймона соулмейта, поняв, что он ему не нужен? Но тогда зачем его воскрешать? Какой в этом был смысл?

Наверное, он слишком долго молчал.

— Что ж, мне пора… — Кирен поспешно поднялся, отряхнул штаны, а его губы изогнулись в нервной улыбке. Немного помедлив, он протянул Саймону руку. — Приятно было познакомиться.

Вместо того, чтобы просто пожать ладонь, Саймон за неё ухватился и встал, слегка пошатываясь, будто после долгой поездки на карусели.

— Мне тоже, — наконец сказал он. — И я… сочувствую твоей утрате. — Кирен всё ещё держал его за руку, и Саймон, заглянув ему в глаза, заключил его ладонь в свои, слегка сжал и наконец отпустил. Он вдруг понял, что Кирен дважды потерял человека, которого _да, всего лишь считал своим соулмейтом_, но всё-таки сильно любил. Это было важнее какой-то «истинной» связи между ним и Саймоном. — Что случилось?

— Сначала на войне гранатой, а потом… Родной отец его убил, — Кирен отвёл взгляд, — когда уже не смог закрывать глаза на то, что Рик не _по-настоящему_ живой. И привёз труп к моему дому. Я тогда чуть снова не…

Саймон вдруг обнаружил, что они уже идут в сторону выхода с кладбища, почти плечом к плечу — всё-таки сказывалась разница в росте. Кое-где вокруг кладбища, на кусках решётчатой ограды, на ветру развевались чёрно-жёлтые ленты — напоминание о времени восстания. Единственный раз, когда Саймон приходил к себе на могилу, там были такие же. Больше на то кладбище он не возвращался, ему хватало напоминающего обо всём отражения в зеркале.

— Ты говорил, его отца тоже похоронили? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Кирен кивнул куда-то в сторону.

— Да, здесь. Мне жаль миссис Мэйси, но не могу сказать, что не чувствую… удовлетворения. Просто… Билл всегда был ужасным, но убить родного сына…

— Понимаю.

Помолчали.

— Ты надолго у нас? — Кирен пнул попавшийся под ноги камень, когда они выходили с территории кладбища. — Не было с местными проблем?

— А должны были быть? — Саймон усмехнулся. Роартен был настроен… недружелюбно, но, наверное, поэтому именно тут и возникло безопасное пространство для бессмертных. Удивительно, в самом центре смерча и правда безопаснее всего. — И да, пожалуй, надолго. У вас тут община есть, «Вторая жизнь». Ты там не появляешься?

Кирен странно на него посмотрел.

— Так это там ты… Нет. Но у меня там подруга. Эми. Эми Дайер.

Саймон её не знал, но намеревался в ближайшем будущем это исправить.

— Там я?.. — подсказал он, с любопытством глядя на Кирена. Эми Дайер… Надо было запомнить. Может, записать?

— Перестал прятать… — Кирен взмахнул рукой перед своим лицом. — Всё это.

— Это плохо?

— Нет? Да? Не знаю? — Он почесал затылок — тоже по привычке, конечно, нечему там было чесаться. — Но закончиться точно может плохо. Живые не любят тех, кто так выглядит.

Саймон нахмурился.

— Ты тоже так выглядишь.

— Не на людях. — Кирен покачал головой. — Прости, я не должен влезать. Просто я волнуюсь за Эми, она там… поддалась влиянию. Если случится что-то…

— Будет не важно, накрасилась она или нет, — перебил его Саймон. — Уверен, ты должен понимать, что живые не любят не тех, кто выглядит _так_. Они не любят нас. Неважно, как мы выглядим.

— Мы могли бы это исправить.

Они остановились у развилки и замолчали. Саймон думал о последних сказанных Киреном словах, а в голове один за другим всплывали вопросы: _Как? Прячась?_ и самый главный _Как долго нужно ждать?_ А ещё хотелось возразить, что именно этим их община и занималась. Пыталась всё исправить. Просто сначала нужно было искоренить страх в себе, чтобы потом и других научить не бояться. Многие бессмертные возвращались домой с надеждой на новую жизнь, но получали лишь отторжение и тонну косметики. Иногда насильно. И, несмотря на это, они искренне верили в игру по правилам живых. Как будто правила, придуманные одной из сторон, будут учитывать интересы другой. Вот только в Кирене было что-то, чего Саймон пока не мог понять.

Как будто Кирен не верил.

— Мне налево, — прервал тот его размышления. — Тебе?

— Прямо.

— Тогда?.. — Он явно был чем-то смущён, потому что выглядел рассеяннее обычного, и Саймон заинтересованно на него покосился. Пока это не было похоже на родство душ, и, если бы не метка на запястье, Саймон не заметил бы подвоха. Но ещё, если бы не метка на запястье, возможно, он пригласил бы Кирена на свидание.

— До встречи, — вместо этого сказал он и, махнув раз рукой на прощание, зашагал вперёд.

Эми Дайер, наверное, уже не было в общине, но завтра утром он надеялся её там застать.

* * *

Он стоял на балконе, выходившем на широкую улицу, тускло освещённую фонарями и щедро засаженную деревьями, и думал. Саймон не курил — как оказалось, сигареты производили на бессмертных не больше эффекта, чем какой-нибудь кислород, — но если бы курил, то сейчас обязательно бы затянулся и выпустил в холодный воздух облако дыма. По крайней мере он думал, что воздух был холодным, ведь на дворе был ноябрь.

Как он и ожидал, первая встреча с соулмейтом не отличалась от любой другой первой встречи. Ничего особенного он не почувствовал, с первого взгляда не влюбился, и его это, честно говоря, радовало. Он всё ещё был хозяином положения.

Если только Кирен и правда был его соулмейтом, а не соулмейтом Рика.

Эту идею Саймон в последний раз обдумал и отбросил окончательно как неубедительную. Вряд ли всю свою жизнь он будет так часто ошиваться на кладбищах, что ещё раз сядет на могилу какого-нибудь бессмертного, который совершенно случайно окажется в этот момент поблизости. И совершенно случайно слово в слово повторит то, что сказал Кирен. Но если такого не могло быть, то суть соулмейтов была сложнее, чем Саймон себе представлял. Раньше он и не задумывался, что почти никто не может быть на сто процентов уверен, что не ошибся в интерпретации соулметки. Но даже ошибившись, люди могли построить прекрасные крепкие отношения. Держались ли они на вере в то, что двое состоящих в них — родственные души? Возможно. Но что-то подсказывало Саймону, что случай Кирена и Рика был не таким.

Откуда вообще люди узнали, что надпись на запястье — наводка на того, с кем лучше всего завести отношения?

Сейчас Саймон непременно закурил бы ещё одну сигарету.

* * *

Эми оказалась очень весёлой, жизнерадостной и как-то опасно впечатлительной девушкой с привычкой выпучивать глаза так, будто она желала всем доказать, что не боится не носить линзы. Ей вообще удавалось странным образом сочетать в себе тягу к живым и гордость от принадлежности к бессмертным. Она была такой же гармоничной, как стихийное бедствие. Саймон не понимал, что свело её с Киреном, но на вопрос, знает ли она Кирена Уокера, Эми ответила:

— О, мой лучший мёртвый друг навсегда! Конечно, я его знаю. Вы друзья? Тогда с этой минуты и мы друзья, и ради Кирена нам запрещено ссориться.

Наверное, дело было именно в такой удивительной способности Эми заводить друзей. Она приобняла Саймона за плечи, расплескав немного густо-красного содержимого бокала, который держала в руке, ему на свитер. Заметив его вопросительный взгляд, она охотно пояснила:

— Это баранья. Пробовала свиную, но мне показалось, она испортилась. Хочешь?

Саймон вежливо отказался. Ни есть, ни пить бессмертным было не нужно, но в общине многие, когда выпадала возможность, употребляли… наверное, так это назвать было правильнее всего. Сырые потроха и кровь действовали на них как лёгкий наркотик, и Саймон, честно говоря, на одну жизнь уже этим делом пресытился. Было бы по меньшей мере не интересно провести так же вторую.

Интересно, бывали ли у бессмертных случаи передоза?

— Так как вы с Киреном познакомились? — Эми подвела его к креслу и, издав довольный звук, села, отчего её пышная юбка взметнулась, и поток воздуха унёс от дивана какую-то пыль. Саймону показалось, это был клок волос. Тревожащее зрелище, учитывая, что у умерших волосы заново не вырастают.

— На кладбище, — ответил он, присаживаясь на подлокотник.

— О-о, — протянула Эми, и бокал в её руке снова опасно покачнулся. Хорошо, что Саймон устроился с безопасной стороны. — Мы тоже. Нас тогда чуть не убили, а вас?

— Нам тоже повезло. — Саймон задумался. Интересно, убили бы Эми с Киреном тогда, если бы Кирен не был его соулмейтом и не должен был спустя какое-то время озвучить слова с его запястья… Была ли вселенная настолько продуманной? — Почему ты не взяла его в общину?

Эми махнула рукой — к счастью, свободной.

— Я ему предлагала, а он говорит, что это опасно. Он же вообще хотел уехать, ты знал? И уехал бы, если бы нам не запретили выезд. Он даже на отработки ходит, чтобы разрешение получить. И ещё говорит, что я наивная.

— Куда? — Саймон оживился. Отработки для «больных СЧС» ввели недавно и грозились сделать обязательными, но пока туда шли лишь добровольцы. То, что Кирен был среди них… вызывало смешанные чувства.

— В бар один. — Вдруг Эми подскочила, и остатки крови из бокала всё-таки вылились на подлокотник. — Ой, давай к нему сходим! У него смена только через два часа заканчивается. Может, хоть ты его переубедишь.

Саймон не возражал, но не успел этого сказать, потому что Эми схватила его за руку и поволокла к выходу, и подходящий момент был упущен. К бару, где работал Кирен, они добирались пешком, и Эми всю дорогу не переставая говорила, а Саймон с любопытством слушал. Оказалось, Эми какое-то время считала Кирена своим соулмейтом, пока не появился другой парень, а потом ещё один, наконец-то настоящий. В голове мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, она не совсем понимает, как работают родственные души, но эту мысль тут же сменила другая: Саймон ведь и сам толком не понимал, так что, может быть, Эми наоборот понимала гораздо больше. Как понимали Кирен с Риком.

Бар оказался таким же, как и сам Роартен: старым, не очень чистым и полупустым. А половина посетителей носили форму Народной Дружины. Атмосфера не самая дружелюбная, по мнению Саймона. Кирена они заметили сразу же — он забирал с одного из столов пустые бокалы, но гораздо раньше в глаза бросалась рыжая накидка с надписью: «У меня СЧС и я готов отплатить». Довольно двусмысленно, если подумать. Эми ему радостно помахала, а Саймон ограничился вежливым кивком.

Они сели за свободный столик. Из-за соседнего сразу же пересели, все разговоры смолкли, а взгляды уставились на них. Нетрудно было догадаться, что бессмертные здесь не частые гости, особенно с своём обычном виде.

Разумеется, их не подходили обслуживать, но Кирен пару раз бросал взгляды в их сторону и растерянно подавал какие-то странные знаки глазами, будто пытаясь что-то сказать. У него и правда было такое лицо. Посетители потихоньку снова заговорили, большинство пили пиво, пара пожилых женщин следила за новостями по старенькому телевизору, пристроенному на барной стойке, за которой барменша протирала стаканы. Саймон с Эми тоже завели разговор, и вскоре он перетёк в обсуждение того, _что они бы заказали, если бы это имело смысл_. Он был почти уверен, что идея принадлежала Эми.

Компания в форме заказывала уже по третьему кругу (может и больше, Саймон был уверен только в тех пинтах, которые видел лично) и их голоса потихоньку становились всё громче. Скоро до слуха донеслось:

— Хорошо, что теперь мертвяки работают, да? Следить удобнее, ещё бы разрешили оружие рядом держать, тогда чуть что — _паф!_ — бородатый мужчина изобразил выстрел, — мозги по стенке. Ой, простите мои манеры, не хотел испортить кому-то аппетит!

Некоторые посетители обернулись и одобрительно загудели, а барменша на мгновение перестала протирать бокалы, но на этом… всё. Саймон мельком заметил, как спина Кирена слегка сгорбилась, пока он расставлял перед компанией их заказ.

— Поскорее бы это сделали обязательным, а, Газ? — Сосед толкнул бородатого — _Газа_ — в плечо и кивнул в сторону их с Эми столика. Саймон бы заметил, даже если бы не следил в этот момент за Киреном.

— Ага, а то шатаются без дела, рядом с нормальными людьми… А потом, если что случится, к кому побегут? К Гэри! — _Значит, Гэри_. Он сделал большой глоток. — Помогите, у меня живой мертвяк на заднем дворе, он лопает мозги моей бабушки!.. А вообще я бы их…

Саймон решил не дослушивать.

— Полагаю, подразумевается, что мы должны смиренно молчать? — Он откинулся на спинку кресла. — Или даже уйти. И мы бы так и сделали, поверьте, и нашли бы заведение, где не принято оскорблять посетителей. Но так уж вышло — здесь работает наш друг и уйти с нами он не может. Поэтому прошу, держите свои сексуальные фантазии при себе.

Бокал со звоном упал, и Гэри резко вскочил, отряхивая камуфляжные штаны от пива.

— Ты на драку нарываешься, гнильё?

Кирен, стоявший рядом, быстро отставил поднос на соседний столик, так что несколько бокалов посыпались, как кегли, и упёрся ладонями Гэри в грудь. Саймон вскочил, и Эми следом за ним.

— Гэри, ты должен уйти. — Голос Кирена звучал уверено, хотя на фоне мужика в военной форме он не выглядел особенно впечатляюще. — На драку нарываешься только ты.

— Ты учить меня будешь? — Гэри усмехнулся и провёл рукой ему по лицу. — Не носил бы ты макияж, я бы, может, тебя и послушал.

Тогда Гэри получил в нос. Кирену пришлось двинуть всем корпусом, чтобы вложить в удар достаточно силы, но скорее всего даже не это заставило Гэри перевернуть стол и грохнуться следом за ним на пол, а изрядное количество выпитого им пива. Может, ещё и что-то кроме него. В момент падения Саймон, уже бросившийся к Кирену на помощь, заметил, как что-то выскользнуло из-под куртки Гэри и прокатилось по полу. Все остальные были слишком заняты дракой, чтобы обратить на это внимание, а сам Гэри только потянулся за пазуху, когда Саймон уже знал, что это.

Он протянул руку и схватил пистолет.

Посетители, до этого молчаливо наблюдавшие за разворачивающейся сценой, заохали, кто-то, кажется, упал в обморок, но дуло пистолета было направлено прямо в лоб одному из приятелей Гэри, схватившему Кирена за грудки и теперь боявшемуся пошевелиться. Саймон сделал выразительный жест рукой, и его хватка тут же ослабла и Кирен смог наконец высвободиться и отойти.

Он сделал несколько шагов, пока не оказался плечом к плечу с Саймоном.

— Опусти, — он произнёс это так тихо, что кроме Саймона вряд ли кто-то услышал. Он задался вопросом, в самом деле ли считал Кирен его способным сейчас выстрелить (_о, он мог бы_) или сказал бы то же самое любому, в чьей руке оказалось бы оружие.

Саймон усмехнулся и протянул руку к барной стойке, опустив пистолет на неё.

— Забирайте в следующий раз оружие у посетителей, — обратился он к барменше, взявшей пистолет, но не спешившей его пока прятать. — Мало ли что может случиться.

Когда он снова посмотрел на Кирена, тот стягивал с себя рыжую накидку. Свободные рукава толстовки задрались, и Саймон невольно скользнул взглядом по запястьям, надеясь увидеть там смазанное «Привет» — только чтобы удостовериться. Кирен встретился с ним глазами и тут же спрятал руки, и только тогда Саймон заметил шрамы. Он их не искал, поэтому даже не обратил бы внимания, но теперь ему особенно захотелось схватить Кирена за руку и сказать, что он не должен ничего прятать.

_Зачем он вообще прятал?_

Кирен опустил накидку на барную стойку и решительно направился к выходу. Гэри, уже поднявшись с пола и теперь пытаясь стереть кровь с лица — Саймон не смог подавит лёгкую улыбку, — крикнул ему в спину:

— Это всё равно сделают обязательным.

— Тогда это больше не будет по моему желанию, — бросил Кирен и скрылся за дверью. За ним тут же выбежала Эми, всё это время растерянно стоявшая рядом со своим креслом и смотревшая на происходящее сильнее чем обычно выпученными глазами. Кажется, у неё тоже просто было такое лицо.

Саймон бросил взгляд на лежавшую на барной стойке накидку и тоже вышел на улицу. Наверное, в Кирене и правда было что-то особенное, и с соулмейтами это никак не было связано.

Сгущался вечер, солнце ещё не село, но затерялось в облаках, всё вокруг выглядело серым, и на этом фоне мертвенная кожа Саймона казалась более естественной, чем кожа любого живого в округе. И она всегда казалась естественнее толстого слоя тональника.

Эми и Кирен успели немного отойти, она держала его под локоть и что-то говорила на ухо. Саймон прислушался.

— Я горжусь тобой, лучший друг, — Эми слегка пихнула его в бок. — Может, теперь заглянешь к нам разок?

— Вы для этого пришли? Меня позвать? — его голос звучал раздражённо, и, судя по всему, злился он не только на Гэри и его компанию. — Кому вы что хотели доказать?

— Мы гуляли, — возразила она. — И зашли проведать друга. Все так делают. Нам почему нельзя?

— Вы нарываетесь на конфликт…

Тут Саймон их нагнал.

— В баре ты говорил другое. — Кирен на него обернулся. Удивительно, что ему удавалось сохранять нейтралитет в убеждениях, но при этом иметь смелость встать на сторону меньшинства. Он не был трусом, сейчас в нём говорило что-то другое. Саймон догадывался, что именно. Но только догадывался. — Ты же сказал, что только Гэри нарывался на драку.

— А ты хотел выстрелить, — заметил он. — У тебя был взгляд такой, я не думал даже, что ты остановишься. Почему ты не выстрелил?

Что ж, их разговор даже начаться не успел, как уже закончился. Всё потому, что Саймон и сам толком не знал, почему. Ему точно не было жалко Гэри или кого-то другого в форме Дружины. И он не боялся последствий, в тот момент так точно. Почему же? Потому что Кирен его попросил? Нет, он не выстрелил бы, даже если бы тот ничего не сказал. И понимание этого сбивало с толку. А понимал это Саймон очень хорошо. Может, Кирен тоже?

Вдруг Кирен опять его удивил.

— Я приду, — обратился он к Эми. — Когда?

— Отлично! — Она призадумалась, бросила мимолётный взгляд на Саймона и, будто вспомнив что-то, сказала: — Завтра в два проповедь для новичков, можешь на неё прийти. Но вообще когда захочешь.

— Проповедь? — Как и думал Саймон, Кирен не пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Мне больше нравится беседа, — попытался он вмешаться, но Кирен лишь покачал головой.

— Я уже сказал, что приду.

Они вышли к повороту, у которого Саймон с ним расстался в прошлый раз. Сейчас Кирен бы ушёл к себе домой, а они с Эми пошли бы в общину и не увиделись бы с ним до завтра. Но Саймон хотел ему ещё кое-что сказать.

— Не против, если я тебя провожу? — обратился он к Кирену. Тот удивлённо на него посмотрел и пожал плечами. — Эми?

— О, идите, конечно! Я всё равно собиралась к Филу. Увидимся завтра!

Она пошла прямо, а они повернули налево. Саймон не знал, как долго идти до дома Кирена, поэтому тянуть с объяснениями не собирался.

— Я не говорил, как умер? — спросил он, как только они отошли от дороги и мелькающий в отдалении белый силуэт Эми поглотили сумерки.

— Что? — Кирен явно не ожидал такого разговора, но вот у Саймона из головы никак не выходило его поведение в баре. — Нет.

Саймон закатал рукав — тот, под которым не было надписи, — и продемонстрировал несколько незаживших шрамов. На руке с соулметкой их было даже больше, но вдруг Кирен _помнил_.

— Если не убедит, могу показать шрам на спине.

— В спину тоже вводят?

Саймон улыбнулся.

— Только если блефуют. — _Флиртуют._ Боже, всё должно было быть не так. Нужно было срочно возвращаться к главной идее, иначе у него уже не будет возможности это обсудить. А вот для флирта время ещё найдётся. — Я хотел сказать, что это нормально. У всех есть шрамы. Они нас делают теми, кто мы есть. Не надо от этого убегать.

Кирен какое-то время молчал, а когда ответил, его голос прозвучал очень тихо:

— Зачем?

— Подумал, почему бы и нет.

Он не мог рассказывать правду, поэтому не хотел выспрашивать у Кирена его. Он и так догадывался: Кирен покончил с собой в год смерти Рика, сложно было не сложить два и два. Удивительно было то, что они оба: и он, и Саймон сделали это из-за соулмейтов, хотя, возможно, Саймон просто надумывал желаемое. И когда это успело стать желаемым? И имела ли в таком случае смысл его смерть, если он всё равно пришёл к тому, от чего убегал? Как бы всё сложилось, если бы он не решил сопротивляться судьбе до конца? Точно так же?

Наверное, нет.

— Серьёзно?

Ладно, если уж Саймон решил говорить об этом, можно было сказать _не всю_ правду.

— Игры с судьбой, — пояснил он и пожал плечами. — Не нравилась идея соулмейтов: слишком просто и неправильно. Вселенная предлагала мне выбрать человека, которого я не знаю. Предлагала мне его любить? Бред. Поэтому решил её обмануть. Правда, вышло всё равно так, что она меня.

— А теперь? — Кирен выглядел заинтересованным, и могло ли быть?.. Чего он ждал?

Саймон откашлялся.

— Я обдумываю.

Кажется, Кирена это удовлетворило.

У его дома они попрощались, и Саймон не без удовольствия сказал: «До завтра», услышав на это такой же ответ. Теперь он и сам собирался в общину только к «проповеди», которую обещал в этот раз провести сам. До этого было бы неплохо прогуляться. Ночь была тихая, спокойная и даже как-то на удивление красивая. Он даже вдохнул, всё ещё ничего не чувствуя, но представляя, как свежий воздух заполняет лёгкие. Может, стоило так делать чаще. Он засунул руки в карманы и побрёл по дороге, засыпанной гравием и освещённой яркими прямоугольниками ещё не уснувших окон.

Ему и правда нужно было многое обдумать.

* * *

Обычно задачей таких бесед было убедить как можно больше бессмертных, что в общине им желают добра, а весь живой мир настроен далеко не дружелюбно. Показать им, что вторая жизнь — дар, и сами они — такие, какие есть, и прятаться от этого не нужно. Они все были прекрасны и должны были знать это. Вот только за ночь эта задача сменила направление, и теперь Саймон ставил своей целью убедить в этом хотя бы одного из тех, кто придёт. И он всю ночь пытался придумать как.

Кирен пришёл вовремя, сел на уголок старого дивана, сложил руки на колени и стал ждать. Кроме него было ещё трое новеньких: две девочки лет шестнадцати и мужчина в возрасте, старше самого Саймона лет на двадцать, и двое членов общины с макияжем на лице, чтобы вдохновить остальных, если потребуется. Требовалось довольно часто.

Саймон сжал в руках тряпку, и вода с неё закапала в небольшой полупрозрачный пластиковый тазик. Все были готовы слушать.

— Мы с вами живём в мире, который диктует нам, какими быть. Кем быть. С кем быть. — Он действительно должен был лучше подготовить свою речь, если хотел, чтобы Кирен остался. Вместо этого Саймон всю ночь потратил на то, чтобы признать наконец, что он и правда этого хотел. — В прошлой жизни, когда нам исполнилось восемнадцать, мы посмотрели на свои запястья и поверили написанным там словам. Потому что нам сказали, что им надо верить.

Конечно, никто не ожидал такой речи, обычно «проповедь» начиналась словами о том, что бессмертные — ангелы во плоти, но Кирен-то прекрасно знал, что никакие они не ангелы. Чтобы убедить его нужно было что-то другое. Что-то искреннее. Что-то, что могло бы действительно связывать две родственные души.

— Задавались ли вы вопросом: мой ли это выбор? Я делаю это, потому что сам так решил, или потому, что мне сказали, что так правильно? Я задавался.

Он отжал тряпку и бросил взгляд на Кирена, который смотрел на него всё с тем же ожиданием. Всё такой же растерянный. Начинало казаться, что это не его лицо, а отражение в нём самого Саймона.

— Я знаю, что выбор, сделанный за нас, легче. Это снимает ответственность, порождает в нас лень. Мы не хотим ничего строить сами, мы хотим забирать то, что нам уже кто-то выбрал. Чтобы потом иметь полное право сваливать свои проблемы на судьбу. Или на тех, кто сказал нам в неё верить.

Он старался смотреть в глаза всем присутствующим, но в душе прекрасно понимал, что обращается к одному Кирену. И хочет заглянуть в его глаза, когда он снимет линзы.

— Но знаете, что на самом деле даёт нам судьба? Жизнь и выбор, который мы должны сделать: хороший или плохой, но выбор _наш_. То, что нам и так дано, потерять очень просто, потому что мы это не ценим. Мы ценим то, к чему пришли сами. То, во что верим. То, за что боремся.

Саймон начал замечать одобрительные кивки собравшихся, хотя он не перешёл ещё к самой сути. Он сделал очень высокую ставку, предлагая им выбор, а не правильный путь. Но теперь он верил, что это может сработать.

— Нам с вами дана вторая жизнь. И вы выбираете скрывать самих себя от тех, кому досталась всего одна. Задайте себе вопрос: почему я это делаю? Почему я боюсь быть тем, кем уже являюсь? А главное, выбирали ли вы вообще? Или опять пошли протоптанной дорожкой, потому что так легче?

Девочки начали переговариваться, а Кирен нахмурился. Саймон не знал, хороший это знак или плохой.

— Многие хотят уехать или подождать, вторая жизнь ведь бесконечна. Но я спрошу у вас: как далеко вы хотите уехать и как долго вы готовы ждать, чтобы наконец начать свою вторую жизнь? — Саймон обвёл всех взглядом и остановился, встретившись с глазами Кирена: — А главное: почему не здесь и не сейчас?

Он молча поднял тряпку, ища того, кто первым смоет с себя тональник, и ничуть не удивился, когда вызвалась девушка, уже являющаяся членом общины. Остальные могли не понять, что от них требовалось. Тряпка шла по кругу, все смывали косметику, девочки, дожидаясь своей очереди, пытались вытащить линзы. Рука Кирена замерла, когда он поднёс её к лицу, и остановилась. Он сделал один неуверенный мазок, и на щеке показалась влажная полоска бледной кожи. Если бы Саймон дышал, он затаил бы дыхание.

Тряпка перешла следующему, но все продолжали смотреть на Кирена, ожидая объяснений. Он поднял взгляд и заговорил так, будто обращался только к Саймону:

— Я скажу, когда выберу.

В глубине души Саймон знал, что был бы разочарован, если бы Кирен смыл всё сейчас, потому что все, кто был за ним, сказали то же самое. Только Кирен действительно понял его идею.

Может быть, даже ту, которую Саймон не старался до него донести.

Он хотел бы сказать: «Я тоже».

* * *

Через несколько дней общественные работы объявили обязательными, и для бессмертных было назначено собрание в администрации города. Саймон вышел из общины ещё на рассвете, чтобы прогуляться и подумать. Вчера они устроили вечеринку, и Кирен пришёл на неё — опять с тональником на лице, но Саймон, честно говоря, был рад уже тому, что он _вообще_ пришёл. Это было шагом вперёд. Кирен отозвал его тогда на пару слов.

— У тебя кто-нибудь есть? — спросил он, и Саймон… растерялся. Он встал как вкопанный и очень выразительно на него посмотрел, надеясь услышать продолжение, которое расставило бы всё по местам. Его надежда оправдалась довольно быстро: — Семья, друзья? Кто-то, кто тебе дорог? Что с ними?

— А что? — не смог удержаться он от вопроса.

— Я просто не понимаю, о ком ты думаешь? — Ему явно тяжело было говорить, но в выражении лица улавливалась какая-то незнакомая решимость. — Не только же о себе. Чего ты добиваешься?

— Кирен, я думаю о таких, как я, — честно ответил он и, подумав, добавил, особенно выделив последнее слово: — Обо _всех_.

— _Всем_ ты промываешь мозги. — Он горько усмехнулся. — Они же не понимают, они верят, и этого достаточно, чтобы следовать за тобой. А если с ними что-то случится? Если с кем-то другим что-то случится? — Кирен засунул руки в карманы и на секунду отвёл взгляд. — Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы мне нечего было терять, но у меня есть семья.

Саймон взял его за руку. Ему просто необходимо было это сделать, потому что он _должен_ был донести смысл следующих своих слов. Казалось, так выйдет лучше. Даже если Кирен ничего не чувствует.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мне было, что терять. И я надеюсь это построить. — Как же много он хотел этим сказать, как хорошо, что Кирен ещё ни разу не подводил с пониманием. — Это, — он махнул свободной рукой, — ещё не семья, но может ей стать.

Кирен настороженно на него посмотрел, но руку не убрал.

Саймон огляделся. Задумавшись, он и не заметил, как вышел к железнодорожной станции. Перрон был пуст, но когда он сделал ещё несколько шагов, из-за кустов у ограды выглянула сгорбленная фигура, сидевшая на скамейке и смотревшая на убегавшие вдаль рельсы. Саймон сразу узнал Кирена. Времени до собрания оставалось немного, но даже это было достаточно веской причиной, чтобы к нему подойти.

— Мечтаешь? — Саймон запрыгнул на платформу и ухватился за ограду, перевешиваясь через неё прямо у Кирена за спиной. Тот обернулся на звук. — Ого.

На Кирене не было косметики. Белые глаза с рваным зрачком смотрели удивлённо, а где-то глубоко в них мелькнуло смущение. Он был таким красивым. С бледной кожей, кажущейся ещё бледнее на фоне воспоминаний, тонкими синими венами, в которых застыла кровь, приподнятыми густыми бровями и сухими губами, сложенными в форме буквы «О». Он был таким красивым, что Саймон посчитал своей обязанностью ему об этом сказать.

— Я взял с собой. — Кирен вытянул из кармана коробочку с кремом и контейнер для линз и сразу убрал обратно. На его губах играла улыбка. — Не был уверен, как идти на собрание. Не думал, что ты меня тут увидишь.

— Ты красивый, — повторил Саймон, надеясь, что если он проговорит это много раз, Кирен наконец услышит. — Но, если закрасишь, я ничего не скажу.

— Ты уже сказал. — Улыбка стала шире. — Что, совсем ничего?

— Только то, что так ты тоже ничего. — Господи, что он _делал_? Нужно было останавливаться прямо сейчас или идти до конца. Идти до конца как? Закатать рукав? Попросить Кирена закатать рукав? Предложить прогулять собрание? _По_…

Кирен прервал его размышления:

— У тебя кто-нибудь есть?

Саймону показалось, его окликнуло воспоминание, поэтому он растерянно переспросил:

— Что?

— Ты очень много говоришь о соулмейтах, и мне интересно… — Кирен пожал плечами и повернулся к нему всем телом, забираясь коленями на скамейку и складывая руки на загнутую назад спинку. — Ты знаешь, что стало с моим, но я… Ты никогда никого не упоминал. Что стало с твоим?

Надо было действовать обдуманно и не наломать ещё больше дров, чем уже было наломано. Саймон не представлял даже примерно, как начать свои объяснения, но Кирен ждал ответа прямо сейчас.

— С ним всё в порядке, — выдал он первое, что пришло в голову. — Наверное. Относительно.

— Да? — Внутренние уголки его бровей взметнулись вверх и опять опустились. Саймон поймал себя на том, что не может перестать смотреть в эти глаза, а ещё на мысли, что дело было не только в том, что Кирен был красивым. Дело никогда не было в этом. Дело было в том, что в Кирене и правда было что-то особенное. — Ты говорил, что обдумываешь соулмейтов. Может, ты всё ещё обдумываешь, но я хотел бы спросить сейчас. Вернее, — белые глаза скользнули по его лицу, — сказать. Мне неважно, что мы не родственные души, и тебе, наверное тоже? Судя по тому, что ты говорил. Я прав?

Важно ли Саймону, что они не родственные души? Когда-то он был бы рад влюбиться не в своего соулмейта, лишь бы доказать, что вселенная устроена глупо. Теперь же ему было неважно, что Кирен ему предназначен судьбой. В конце концов, Саймон собирался воевать с ней _за_ любовь, так что _против_ любви сейчас воевать было бы странно.

А то, что вселенная устроена глупо, Кирен сам доказал за него. И не тем, что когда-то влюбился в Рика (хотя и этим тоже), а тем, что влюбился в Саймона, не зная, что они родственные души.

Кирен влюбился в Саймона. Это было важнее того, что написано у них на запястьях.

Поэтому Саймон ответил:

— Ты мне важнее. И ты… — _должен кое что знать_ потонуло в поцелуе, которым Кирен накрыл его губы, хватаясь за куртку Саймона, распахнутую на груди. И если бы не это, Саймон свалился бы с платформы, потому что, забыв, что руки служат ему единственной опорой, поднял их и опустил Кирену на шею. Это было бессмысленно, потому что он не мог почувствовать мягкие волосы под пальцами или тёплую кожу, но он всё равно даже под угрозой падения не смог вернуть руки на место. Он перенёс их Кирену на плечи и сильнее за него ухватился.

Ему показалось, на секунду показалось, что во рту стало влажно. Обычно там было _никак_.

Целовались так долго, как будто пытались вернуть это ощущение, но его не было, хотя воспоминания о нём становились всё отчётливее. И когда они наконец разорвали поцелуй, Саймон готов был поклясться, что на самом деле что-то почувствовал.

— Это… — выдохнул он.

— Не знаю.

Они смотрели друг на друга, будто в первый раз, и именно сейчас это показалось правильным. Саймон начал медленно закатывать рукав.

— Привет, — прошептал он, крепче держась за ограду одной рукой, а другую протягивая Кирену.

— _Извините, вы сидите на моей могильной плите?_ — прочитал он, а его глаза округлились. — Ты…

— Я. — Саймон старался говорить ровно, но побороть волнение теперь было гораздо сложнее. — Прости. Это что-то меняет?

Кирен покачал головой, его пальцы всё ещё цеплялись за куртку Саймона.

— Не нас, но… всё? — Его голос звучал не лучше, но главное, что соулмейты или нет — это правда ничего не меняло. Для них обоих. Что это меняло для всего мира было делом этого чёртового мира, Саймон больше не собирался об этом думать.

Он собирался ещё раз поцеловать Кирена, но его отвлёк бой вокзальных часов. Кирен потёр затылок.

— Мы опоздали на собрание.

— Можем накраситься и сделать вид, что не приглашены. У тебя всё с собой.

Смех Кирена прокатился, как спущенный по лестнице камешек гравия, и Саймон осторожно улыбнулся в ответ. Всё вокруг казалось таким хрупким, но он понял, что то, что они начали строить сегодня, не сломает уже ничто, потому что коробочка с кремом и контейнер для линз остались лежать в мусорном ведре.

* * *

Здание администрации почему-то стояло прямо напротив кладбища. Кому это показалось удобным, Саймон не знал, но если бы восставшие захотели захватить город, они без труда бы это сделали в первую же ночь после пробуждения. Кирена попросила задержаться хозяйка бара, в котором он раньше работал, и хотя Саймон предлагал остаться с ним, Кирен сказал, что сам справится. Теперь Саймон ждал его на кладбище вместе с Эми, решив, что убьёт этим другого зайца.

— Вы теперь вместе? — Она даже подскочила, когда услышал свежую новость, хотя Саймон и не вдавался в подробности. Ему хватило и одного раза объясняться в своих заморочках с соулмейтами. Доказательством того, что Кирен не выжал из него всю душу по дороге сюда, служило лишь то, что Саймон всё ещё был жив. Относительно. — Как чудесно! Я так за него рада, ты симпатичный.

— Спасибо, Эми. — Она улыбнулась, обнажив зубы, и, расправив платье под рыжей накидкой, взяла с одной из могил старый высохший цветок. Саймон прочитал надпись на надгробном камне: _Эми Дайер_.

— Странно, да? — Она повертела цветок в руках и положила обратно. — Это последние цветы, которые принесли мне на могилу. И больше никогда не принесут.

— Почти грустная история, — согласился Саймон. — Но Фил же дарит тебе цветы?

— Иногда, — подтвердила она. — Мне даже кажется, что они пахнут. Но потом я думаю об этом, и уже ничего не чувствую. А ты ещё не дарил Кирену цветы? Мне кажется, он любит ирисы.

Саймон удивлённо изогнул бровь.

— Тебе кажется?

— Ну, он же похож на щеночка, ты не думаешь? — Она пожала плечами. — Ирисы тоже похожи. На этих… йоркширских терьеров.

Он не смог сдержать улыбку, думая о том, что Кирен и правда был похож на щенка. Может быть, он любил щенков, а не ирисы? Нужно было узнать.

— Эй, ты же не думаешь, что я скажу это снова? — послышалось сзади.

Ну конечно, Кирен заметил. Саймон улыбнулся. Он не то чтобы намеренно сел на его надгробную плиту, но увидев это, решил не спорить со своим подсознанием. К тому же было интересно, как Кирен отреагирует. И хоть тот и не стал вестись на провокацию, голос его звучал весело, как будто он оценил жест. Что бы он ни значил.

— О, — только и произнёс Саймон, поворачиваясь к Кирену, уже стоявшему рядом с ними. В рыжей накидке, с руками в карманах и усталым выражением на лице он всё равно улыбался. А Саймон просто хотел выразить всё, что сейчас чувствовал, словами. И не нашёл ничего лучше, чем: — Это ты.

Улыбка Кирена стала шире. Этих слов было достаточно.


End file.
